


YouTuber AU: applepi

by oikillua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Depression, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Youtube AU, Youtuber!Bokuto, Youtuber!Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikillua/pseuds/oikillua
Summary: Kozume Kenma is a YouTuber that goes by the name applepi. He plays any type of game that he has in mind. On the other hand, Bokuto has a reaction channel and his roommate, Kuroo, is intrigued.





	1. THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is only my second fic so i hope u go easy on me with the comments haha. also, if u have anymore suggestions, pls comment down below :) enjoy!

_"I'm so done"_ , Kenma sighed to himself. He has to pay rent. And although the rent for the room isn't expensive, he doesn't like working part time jobs. For him, there are 3 reasons why. Number 1, it's a waste energy. Number 2, there's no other job in this small city aside from cashiers, which involves interacting with people who were rude and annoying. And number 3, lastly, if he worked, there would be less time to play video games. College is already stressful enough, why would he need to add more to that?

 

There were a few solutions to his money problems. For example, going on survey sites and getting money for every answer. But that would be boring and also a waste of time. So he did what had to be done. He opened up a software to make an icon for his account. He doesn't want his picture on it so he just created one. It was easy, because his hair is the most iconic feature-- blonde hair with dark roots. People would easily recognize it. Next, he made a banner that just says the name of his YouTube channel and when the uploads are going to be (it was Thursdays and Saturdays, when he doesn't have classes). 

 

Finally, he was done with the layout. He immediately went to the site and put in the e-mail and password. And he also arranged the banner and profile into place. 

 

 _"Please make this work"_ , he once again said to himself. He clicked on **"Create a Channel"** and entered the name: **applepi.**

 

He doesn't know whether to smile or cry. It was nerve-wrecking. But he knew he has to do it. Kenma hurried to a nearby store to buy a decent camera and microphone. By the time he was back, it was already 7:30pm. But adrenaline rushed in his body. As much as he was scared, he was excited. 

 

The pudding head (as called by his friend friend in high school, Yamamoto), set up everything. He chose a game he felt was the easiest-- CupHead. Hopefully, with a game so simple, he would avoid hate comments. 

 

With everything in place, he started, "Hi! I'm Kozume Kenma playing as applepi.... and welcome! I'll be playing a simple game today, but hopefully... with some of your requests... I'll play much more." He stuttered a bit but it was okay. He started playing and although it was awkward, he felt himself laugh whenever he missed or failed and he talked for a bit about how he enjoyed the graphics. The video lasted for about 20 minutes. It was too long for a first video with a lot of idle moments so he opened an editing software and cut out a few bits. He added an intro that just said  **applepi** in a piece of actual pie with a crunch special effect. He also added an outro with a **thank you for watching!** He exported the video and uploaded it.

 

"Please make this work", he prayed before he went to sleep. It was already late.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　BOKUTO KOUTARO　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

"HEY, HEY, HEY!", Bokuto said to his web cam. It was incredibly bright in his room, just like his personality. "Today... we will be reacting to GAMING CHANNELS! I've already reacted to make-up channels:link in the description below! You wouldn't want to miss my video of Kuroo and Oikawa Tooru giving me a makeover! But anyways, due to popular demand, Kuroo will be joining us again today!" Kuroo laughs and joins him. "Thanks for having me again. I went from roommate to a special guest", he smiles. 

 

"SO! Kuroo, thanks to your devilish good looks and rooster hair, we pushed from 900,000 subscribers to 1 MILLIONNN!!!", Bokuto screamed and Kuroo joined him. Bokuto grabbed a party popper and popped confetti in the air. It was chaotic and fun. The atmosphere was wild and enjoyable. 

 

"Congratulations, bro", Kuroo said while hugging him. "THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU-", the white haired said. He was interrupted when someone entered the room. It was Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto's boyfriend.

 

"Hey congratulations! I heard your loud voice from outside", Akaashi smiled.

 

Bokuto smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you! Everyone, this is Akaashi, the LOVE OF MY LIFE". 

 

Akaashi waved and gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheek. Everyone loved the couple. They were always trending on Twitter whenever they had a video together.

 

"Okay, I'm third-wheeling now", Kuroo said pretending to be annoyed. The couple laughed and Akaashi went outside to his room in the apartment. 

 

"NOW, LET'S GO ON TO REACTING TO SOME GAMING CHANNELS!", Bokuto grinned. 

 

.・゜゜・　 **REACTING TO GAMING CHANNELS: SOME CHANNELS YOU NEED TO SEE!** 　・゜゜・．

 

"So, I guess we should start reacting to Yūji Terushima, he's one of the rising channels with over 300,000 subscribers in only 2 months!", Koutarou explained.

 

"That's understandable! He interacts with his fans a lot and also, he does a challenge or a dare whenever he loses a game. It's very entertaining", Tetsuro added.

 

They watched Terushima's videos and even one that wasn't about games but how he pierced his tongue and how it hurt back then. Both Bokuto and Kuroo laughed so much and the white haired didn't forget to add in his iconic owl jokes. 

 

They watched a 2 more channels and finally, they watched the last one. 

 

"Oh, there's this new channel, applepi", Koutarou examined the screen, "And he only uploaded yesterday!"

 

"I love his whole apple pie aesthetic, it's making me hungry", said Kuroo.

 

They started playing the video and the intro appeared on the screen. Next, Kenma appeared. "Hi! I'm Kozume Kenma playing as applepi.... and welcome! I'll be playing a simple game today, but hopefully... with some of your requests... I'll play much more." He started playing the game and doing more commentary. 

 

"Aww, I like it", Bokuto clapped, "I think he's going to grow as a YouTuber. He put in a lot of effort in his first video and he's not bad at playing either".

 

Kuroo didn't speak. He was so intrigued. The guy had golden eyes and blonde hair with black roots. His voice was soft and his giggle was cute. Kuroo was smiling at the sight of Kozume Kenma. He found him adorable. He wanted to know more about this person on the screen.

 

"Hey, you okay?", his roommate nudged him, "You look hypnotized by his gameplay haha!"

 

"I'm fine", he chuckled, "I just... he's so good at playing! I wonder why he only uploaded videos now when he's so good at them!"

 

"Hmm... well, maybe he just decided? But anyways", the white haired turned to the camera, "You should watch him! IT'S REALLY ENTERTAINING EVEN THOUGH KENMA IS A BIT ON THE QUIETER SIDE HAHAHA! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! MAKE SURE YOU SUBSCRIBE AND BE PART OF OUR COMMUNITY, BOKU-OWLS"

 

"Did you really agree on calling them Boku-owls?"

 

"YES! HAHA, WE'LL SEE YOU SOON! LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT KIND OF VIDEOS YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! UNTIL THEN, BYEEEE!"

 

Bokuto shut the camera off. He put the video footage on the computer and Kuroo slept.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　EDIT　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Bokuto grabbed some coffee while the video files were loading. He drank and put them on a software application. He added the intro, then started cutting off some clips. He watched that part again with the YouTuber, applepi or Kenma. Kuroo was awfully quiet there and was staring with a grin on his face. Bokuto laughed and zoomed in the footage to Kuroo and added some funny music and background. He added some text saying:

 

_wow_

_such beauty_

_im amazed_

 

He then finished everything up including the outro. He exported the video. And after a long, long time, he uploaded it to YouTube and to sleep. He was excited to see how his 1M subscribers would react to it and all the lovely comments it would have.


	2. BOKUAKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi breaks the news. How will Kuroo and Bokuto react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe that i haven't updated for so long and i apologize for that! school for me starts very very soon and i have to prepare. with that being said, i'm filled with nervousness and excitement. also, i'm so thankful for all the sweet comments, reads and kudos i've been getting. you all motivate me to continue the story :)

The alarm brought sound to the room. Kenma slowly opened his golden eyes and looked at where his phone was. _8 am._ His classes start at 10am on Fridays, and fortunately, it was always calm on Fridays. There weren't much to do and you can roam around campus during free time. But there was something unusual at the lock screen of his phone. He had 12 missed calls from Yamamoto, his best friend. Although they were much closer in high school, they talk every now and then.

 

Kenma sat up quickly which made his head hurt. Thoughts began to bombard him with questions,

 

_"What if there was an emergency?"_

_"Of course there was an emergency, he called 12 TIMES!"_

_"But what if it was just an anime expo again? He called 7 times for that..."_

_"What if there was another cat cafe opening? I WOULD HAVE ALREADY MISSED IT"_

_"What if he was being kidnapped? OH NO"_

_"What if he's already dead?!"_

 

He pressed call and started to count how many rings it took before he picked up. Just 2 rings. It was important.

 

"KENMAAAAA", Yamamoto screamed loudly that his ears hurt. 

"Why did you call me 12 times? Did anything happen?", Kenma got straight to the point. He didn't like waiting or stalling.

"YOU'RE YOUTUBE FAMOUS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! I THOUGHT WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING?", he kept yelling. 

"Huh? I did make it so I can try and pay rent but-- I'm not famous? It's just one video. And you might've been the only one who saw it. How did you see it anyway? And what do you even mean 'famous'?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?", he scrambled for words and is clearly out of breath from all the yelling, "Bokuto Koutarou reviewed your video and so did his handsome rooster roommate. I'm so... wow... I'm at a loss for words!

"...What?", the pudding-head asked although he heard it. He just couldn't quite comprehend what Yamamoto just said.

 

Before Yamamoto could repeat himself loud enough to hurt his eardrums, he said a quick, "I gotta go check. Bye talk to you soon".

 

The golden-eyed opened his laptop and opened 2 tabs that were both YouTube. One was to search "Bokuto Koutarou" and the other, his own video. He saw Bokuto and his roommate on the thumbnail. His roommate was "handsome" according to Yamamoto and... he was right. He looked like a model. Someone very chiseled. And Bokuto was the same although he was a bit smaller. He couldn't believe that people looking like _this_ reviewed his awkward video. 

 

He clicked on the thumbnail with the title of "Reacting to Gaming". Excitement and nervousness shook him. When his eyes reached the subscriber count, there was over A MILLION. Suddenly, the anxiety started to outweigh the excitement. Not only were these 2 guys reacting, but so were thousands of people. When he scanned the screen, the video had 800,000 views already. He must be a popular YouTuber who rarely uploads. This usually gives you more views because more people wait. 

After that, it loaded. Bokuto appeared then after a short moment, his friend, Kuroo (along with Akaashi who left after a few seconds). Kuroo looked even more model-like in the actual video. They were both funny. Although Kuroo didn't appear to have a YouTube channel and was more of a guest, he seems like he could do it if he wanted to. Kenma smiled a lot and chuckled even at their corny jokes. Jokes were mostly about owls, too because of the branding. And at last, Kenma also appeared. There was a different feeling in seeing your face in another person's content. Relief spread through his body when they didn't rate him harshly and even laughed during his awkward moments. They seemed to like him. Not only that but they gave out a few advice like try to get used to being in front of camera and technical or editing ideas. It was very nice that they were honest but at the same time, polite and funny. 

 

Soon after, the video focused on Kuroo. He was smiling and staring. Kenma had to pause the video. He didn't know what to say but he was smiling so wide. He blushed a bit at the attention that his video self was getting from someone who looked like was carved from the gods. It was funny and flattering at the exact same time. He unpaused and some text where edited aroung Kuroo. Kenma laughed out loud and couldn't believe it. Later, after it ended, he proceeded to like the video and comment.

 

**"Thank you so much for the compliments and advice! I appreciate it."**

 

When he looked at his own video, there was 8,452 views. It wasn't bad for a first try. It was actually lucky since he only expected 1 or 5 views at most. 122 comments where underneath it, too.  He read and liked all of them. Mostly, they were die-hard fans of the two boys he watched earlier. 

 

 **bokuowl5359** : Who else came from Bokuto and Kuroo??

 **bokuakakuroo:** Kuroo's not wrong for thinking ur cute

 **akaashiiisbokuto** : bokuowls assemble 

 

This will certainly help him pay rent but this hobby gave him genuine joy. It was an inspiration and motivation. He couldn't help but make a Twitter and Instagram and continue doing what he started. He added his trademark profiles and set up everything to make it look as professional as possible. Next he followed some people he looked up to especially, Bokuto and Kuroo. He privately messaged them:

 

**To @BokutoKoutarou**

I want to personally thank you for reacting to my content. This made me really happy especially for my first try. <3

 

**To @Kuroo**

Hello! I want to thank you for reacting to my vid <3 You're both really funny.

 

He thought about making a different message to send them so it wouldn't look like he copied and pasted them lazily. He also wanted to stalk a bit on their profiles but as he looked as the time, he realized he will have to do that later after classes end.

 

.・゜゜・　BOKUTO KOUTAROU　・゜゜・．

 

It has been a long day. Despite the fact it's only 8:30 at night, exhaustion kicked in. The two boys have been just talking about future goals, such as Bokuto being a trainer when he's not doing YouTube and Kuroo trying out modelling for brands. In addition to that, they've been at the gym and buying groceries.

 

After a while, someone knocked on the door. "It's me", the voice said. Bokuto opened the door and kissed the person standing in front of him-- Akaashi.

 

"Hey! Welcome back!", Kuroo said while holding a glass of chocolate milk. 

 

"Hi! Yeah. It's been a long day. The job interview went well, in my opinion. They said they'll contact me if I get the job", Akaashi sat down on a chair, "There's something that I need to talk to you both about, though".

 

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other confused. Akaashi is rarely this serious with them.

 

"...Are you pregnant?", joked Bokuto.

 

"In your dreams.", he laughed in reply, "But, they said if I get the job, it pays really well and it will help a lot. It's what I really wanted".

 

"...But?", Kuroo continued for him.

 

"I need to move away. It's far from here and I'll be late by 3 hours everyday if I'm still in this town", he sighed. 

 

"You're going to leave me?", the white-haired pouted. He had pleading eyes and held Akaashi like a baby. Despite all the joking, he looked really sad. 

 

"Not necessarily... your family has a house there right? And even thought the apartment rent is quite expensive, I can afford it with my job if I get accepted. There's also a lot of high paying gyms there you can apply in while you make videos. But Kuroo...", Bokuto's boyfriend looked at Kuroo with the same sad eyes his boyfriend gave him. Akaashi knew that he was trying to start his modelling career here before any place else. It was a big starting point for him and it's been a great 2 months of training on how to become a model. 

 

"It's fine. I'm going to leave this place when I can, you know. But at the meantime, I have to stay. It will only take me about a year before I can travel and have it as a stable job", he smiled to calm both their lonely faces. It was devastating, but it was the only way, "Besides, I can visit once in a while. I promise that it won't take long. And I have YouTube if all else fails".

 

"Are you sure about that? Will you be okay with this?", Bokuto said. It was rare to see him so serious and sad. To be honest, it wasn't okay. He needed someone to rely on in his darkest nights, when he felt conscious of his body. When he feels like giving up. When he feels like he can't fit in in any career at all. But contradictory to his thoughts, he nodded in agreement to his question, "It's okay. I'll visit you when I have problems. And maybe I can find a new roommate. It would be a waste if you gave up everything for me when I can handle this on my own". 

 

Akaashi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and answered, "Yes! I'll be happy to take the job."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to keep this story light-hearted and enjoyable since it's only my second fic. the next update will be coming in 2 weeks bc i have school related stuff to attend to and all that. but hopefully (again), i can try to do it a bit earlier. and i may change things up a bit so stay tuned :) i hope you like the direction where this is going too, because i want to put my own twist in it. comments and kudos are very much appreciated ;)


	3. ROOMMATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months after Kenma's video went viral, and although he receives a good amount of money for doing YouTube, he is still unhappy and bombarded with schoolworks. Kuroo, on the other hand, has felt alone for the past few months that Akaashi and Bokuto moved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for almost completely abandoning this lol. and i have transferred to a new school so it means i was pretty much anxious the whole time. now that i have finally adjusted a bit, i think i might be able to continue this work a little bit at a time. another side note, i am unsure of the career track i'm going to take for college but i hope i figure it out soon :( i wonder what job opportunities would there be for journalism? (comment below if u know haha)

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　 _**Kenma: 349, 655 subscribers**_ 　｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

“Kenma, I’M SO IMPRESSED!”, Yamamoto shouted in Kenma’s little dorm room.

“Thank you, but keep your voice down”, he replied with a smile.

“Who would’ve known that the little kid in highschool would be this big YouTuber that has 300,000 subscribers in 3 months?”

Kenma was flattered. To be honest, he didn’t imagine being able to have an opportunity where he could gain money from work that’s fulfilling and enjoyable. His subscriber count went up to 40,000 thanks to Bokuto’s video. But the rest was because he constantly uploaded during Thursdays and Saturdays. Yamamoto helped with the editing sometimes and helped cut out parts that were boring.

“Yeah, I’m shocked too. But I’m having a bit of problem…”, he said.

“What is it, pudding-head?”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I hate this dorm. It's too expensive and everyone’s so loud", he moved his eyes to the wall, pointing to the person next door that was playing loud music during 8pm. "I found online that there are much cheaper apartments with better people _and_ smell. If I could leave, I can make videos that don’t have stupid background noise and I don’t have to fail my classes because I can’t study”.

“Why don’t you just move?”, he asked.

“I’m thinking about it… Actually, I might switch places now”, he smiled with his bright eyes glowing with excitement.

“Sorry, bro. My roommate is a bit picky with new people. And he’s as loud as me”.

“It’s okay. I’m going to search online for cheap ones, just help me”, Pudding-head said as he opened his laptop and tried to search for nearby places to live in.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　KUROO TETSURO　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It’s October, two months after Akaashi and Bokuto moved away. They call almost everyday, unless they were too busy. Kuroo never called—only Bokuto or Akaashi, and he would only answer if they did. He didn’t want them to think that he was having trouble on his own. Yet, to be honest, he felt lonely. Kuroo would go to the gym, buy groceries, watch TV, do homework for his classes but he wasn’t happy. It all felt like a cycle that was physically draining. It may look productive to others, but it was hell to him being in a never-ending circle.

He just sighed. He was already unsure of his modelling career. There were always thoughts surrounding him that he will never be enough for any job _or_ any person.

Sadness devoured him and he was beginning to accept the fact that he was really alone. His eyes welled up with tears because of the constant dread he feels when he wakes up. He decided to go downstairs and try to book a smaller room because he had no roommate anymore. Besides, no person could ever live with his shenanigans aside from Bokuto and Akaashi.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  KENMA KOZUME ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“There!”, Yamamoto shouted at the monitor, “That’s a great apartment right there! Good reviews, very cheap and also, very clean.” He was just reading the reviews out loud out of pure excitement.

“Hm… this might be it”, Kenma smiled, “I hope there are still small rooms available, there’s only a few”.

“Why don’t we go check it out? It must be really cool and if it isn't, at least you didn’t get scammed”, Yamamoto urged.

That wasn’t such a bad idea. So instead of just checking online, they decided to go there and look around.

 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

They got to the apartment and it was clean and fragrant unlike the dorm he was in.

“Wow, it’s fancy here”, Yamamoto exclaimed.

“Yeah, why don’t we go look in the rooms? I wouldn’t be going outside a lot anyways.”

They went to get help with the person at the desk with a small sign named “CUSTOMER SERVICE”. Yamamoto did all the talking for Kenma, because that’s how it’s always been for them (well, also due to the fact that the girl at customer service looked pretty).

Kenma did a bit of glancing around to take in the area where he might live. Then, a tall figure emerged. _That looks… familiar, he thought._ He couldn’t remember who he was, but the figure and hair were familiar.

“Kuroo?”, he said as he recognized who it was. He said it a bit too loudly and immediately regretted saying it.

 _“He doesn’t even know who you are! What are you doing?”_  
_“Why did you do that?!”_  
_“You look like a loser—please end it all”_

All these words went into his mind as he said that one word.

The man smiled widely. “Kenma? Applepi from YouTube?”

“Oh, you know who I am!”, he said in both a question and a statement. He also regretted saying it that way.

“Yeah, I still continue watching your videos, it’s very entertaining”, he said while still grinning. Kenma felt his cheeks grow pink after hearing his compliment.

Kuroo went closer to Customer Service and they were practically next each other. He was enormously tall, Kenma felt himself shrink. His cologne was also so fragrant and strong like his personality and build. Kenma was so mesmerized by how handsome he is. His hair looks freshly washed and he looks even more good looking up close.

“So, what brings you here?”, Kuroo asked, “Or have you been staying here?”

“Oh, I’m—“, Kenma was cut off by Yamamoto.

“OH MY GOSH! YOU’RE KUROO! I’M WITH APPLEPI—I MEAN, KENMA—WE’RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS! KENMA HERE WATCHES YOUR VIDEOS WITH BOKUTO ALMOST _EVERYDAY_ WHEN HE’S STRESSED”, Yamamoto’s whole body shaked while shaking Kuroo’s hand. Kenma was red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he just told Kuroo that. It was supposed to be a secret until one time Yamamoto caught him watching it on YouTube. Ever since then, he has been keeping a close on eye on what he's watching. And many times after that, he was caught watching that one reaction video of the two of them. Kenma tried to pull himself together although he was as red as a tomato, “Oh this is my loud friend Yamamoto. We’re here to find a place for me to stay in because my old one was trash”.

Yamamoto still shouted and smiled, “Unfortunately, we’re out of luck since the smaller rooms are unavailable. But it was nice meeting you! You're amazing!”

"Nice to meet both of you", he smiled, “But that's sad to hear, I was planning to switch to a smaller room myself. Bokuto moved with Akaashi so I wanted to have a solo room”.

Yamamoto’s eyes widened and he smiled from ear to ear. Kenma was starting to be red even if he still hasn’t said anything.

“WAIT SO YOU HAVE THE DELUXE ROOM? KENMA CAN BE YOUR ROOMMATE. YOU’RE GOING TO GET ALONG VERY WELL!”

Kenma just looked at the floor for 2 seconds hoping it would swallow him whole. “ _Oh god, please tell me this isn’t happening right in front of Kuroo_ ”, he thought to himself.He was so ready to give Yamamoto the silent treatment later for (1) humiliating him by saying his secret and (2) for offering him to be Kuroo's roommate and he might reject it right in front of everyone. A few people already started to stare at the 3 of them. 

“Sure! We can split the payment, it would be almost the same as the solo rooms. Well, if it’s okay with you?”, Kuroo suggested. Kenma was even more captivated by how handsome and kind he was. His teeth were perfectly aligned and his smile was enough to make his heartbeat go haywire.

“Uh… sure, if it’s... fine with you, too”, he managed to speak.

"Okay! Why don't you check the rooms first?", Kuroo offered and then, they headed to go upstairs to his room. On the way up, Yamamoto whispered to Kenma, “Oh my god, it’s happening!”.

“Shut up, Yamamoto”, he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me if ur still catching up with the story! it motivates me when i know ppl read it :) btw, i'm open to suggestions and criticism as long as ur polite with it :) tysm for reading <3


	4. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update on this work and my account if anyone cares

Hello! I've been off this account for a while because I've been feeling shitty about the 2 fanfics that I wrote. I feel like it's very mediocre and stupid. I know there are a lot of grammatical errors (especially because English isn't my first language) so I'm sorry y'all have to put up with that haha.

To the people reading this and hoping for the continuation of the fanfic, I'm sorry but I will no longer be continuing it nor this account. There are lots of better stuff out there with better quality so I guess people don't have much to worry about with me leaving. 

Sorry if this might be a disappointment, I hope y'all have a good day.

xxx


End file.
